cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Asari
Asari (singular and plural) are the native sapient species of Thessia; traditionally the most powerful and respected race in the galaxy. A mono-gender species, distinctly feminine in appearance, the asari are known for their elegance, diplomacy and biotic talent. Their thousand year lifespan, and unique physiology that allows reproduction with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative but convivial attitude toward other races. The asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council, and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since. Biology Asari are the template asaroid species, symmetrical bipeds standing upright on hind legs, with two arms endign in five-fingered hands, and two eyes. Their skin tones range from blue through to purple, including light and dark hues, and some asari have varied skins (for instance, a purple overall body colour which shades to blue around the face). Asari skin has a scaled texture, but in many cases the detail is so fine as to be virtually invisible beyond close inspection, with skin appearing at a glance to be perfectly smooth. Skin tones can vary as a physiological response, with flushing often producing a slightly shift towards the purple end of the skin tone spectrum. Some asari use the phrase "turning fuchsia with envy" but this is a colloquialism only, with no physical basis. Various stereotypes have been known to be attached to particular skin tones, although these typically originate in alien cultures; asari do not hold skin colour (which can vary even within families) to be of particular significance. Asari blood is purple. Many asari sport naturally-developing patterns on their faces and/or scalps, which are often (but not invariably) a darker shade of their natural skin tone. However asari with plain faces are not uncommon, and both asari with and without natural markings often employ makeup, or in some cases tattoos, which augment or replicate the colours and/or patterns typical to innate markings. Consequently it can be difficult for outsiders to tell at a glance which are natural and which are artificial. The asari scalp is a multi-layered arrangement of semi-flexible cartilege structures - "le'ku" is a common native term for this area (formally denoting the topmost layer but often used in casual speech to signify the entire scalp area) although both simply 'scalp', and 'crest' (the latter particularly among asari with turian heritage) are also often used. Contrary to a persistent myth, the tendrils of the scalp, though possessing a small degree of flexibility, do not 'flop around'. The purpose of the scalp is thermoregulation, employing direct radiation in concert with an unconsciously-generated weak pseudobiotic field. During infancy the scalp is still in the process of growing to its final form, with the inner layers initially exposed, and covered by a protective layer of skin which is later shed as the outer tendrils lengthen and thicken to cover the entire top and sides of the head; the shedding process is harmless (aside from rare complications), but uncomfortable. Some asari have textures, including ridges, and prominent scale patterns, on their scalp tendrils (sometimes augmented with cosmetics) while others have scalps appearing as smooth as the rest of the skin. Although asari have no ears, the tympanic membranes occupying the same area, visible as a series of fine ridges extending from beneath the sides of the scalp, serve the same function. These are often referred to and translated as 'ears' in common speech for simplicity's sake, although some asari prefer the term 'aurals'. The ear ridges/aurals, and the soft ridges covering the back of the head beneath the scalp and merging with the back of the neck, are highly sensitive areas; they are also known in some asari to display more vivid colouration than the surrouding skin. By comparison with other land-dwelling species, asari emerged late from the oceans in their evolutionary development, and even while air-breathing and possessing virtually all of their current adaptations to life on land, proto-asari continued a semi-aquatic existence, with coastal and island settlements based around hunting and farming of sea flora and fauna. The modern asari is still biologically optimised for an aquatic environment in many ways, including a natural affinity for three-dimensional positioning and movement (a trait shared by the aquatic hanar), and sweat that serves as a lubricant to reduce resistance when swimming. All asari are biotic, the result of Thessia's pervasive element zero content; although some asari are biologically capable of exerting more biotic power than others, asari with no ability at all are extremely rare, and this is regarded as a medical abnormality rather than the natural low end of the scale of ability. Prior to the development of biotic technologies such as implants and amplifiers, asari biotic ability was limited by modern standards - 'strong' biotics undertook decades of training to hone their skills before being able to create effects of a magnitude regarded as common today, and pre-tech huntresses developed many forms of biotic-assisted martial arts, using their biotics to augment armed and unarmed combat techniques for maximum effect. While modern asari use similar amplifiers to other species, their implants are much more limited, functioning primarily as an interface between the asari and the amplifier - this does not denote a limiting of capability, since much of the complexity and pervasiveness of implants in other species is to artificially simulate the natural behaviour of an asari nervous system. Since asari implants are less far-reaching the procedure to install them is much less complex and taxing; asari typically receive implants (if they so choose; some elect not to) as part of the transition from childhood to the Maiden stage (see below), and the procedure is considered safe and commonplace. The asari lifespan, typically in the region of 1000 standard years, comes about primarily due to a robust cellular regenerative system; this regenerative ability does not confer any notable acceleration of healing. Although the treatment and correction of defects in this system has been greatly aided by modern medicine, its 'upper limit' has not been significantly increased - while it is common enough for asari to reach 1000 years of age, it is rare for them to live more than one additional century beyond this. While visibly maturing during their lives, even millennia-old asari often do not display outward signs of 'old age' in the manner of comparable species such as human until the final few years of their lives, when their regenerative system begins to break down. Gender Although asari are often regarded as an 'all-female' species, it is also argued that gendered terms do not precisely apply. In terms of reproduction all asari are capable of the physically female role of carrying the child, however their meld-based technique of conception also allows any sapient being - whether asari, or alien male or female - to fulfil the 'male' role of fertilising the female. Insofar as the asari method of conception sidesteps bi-gendered methods, it might be said that 'male' and 'female' are not entirely appropriate terms, and that the asari possess a single 'gender' which does not directly correspond to either as aliens would see it. However, many asari readily accept the definition of female for themselves, in casual terms at least. Although much Thessian life is likewise mono-gendered, native animal species with gender do exist (a number of them bi-gendered, although tri-gender is the most common form other than mono-gender), so asari did not lack understanding of the concept prior to contact with aliens. From contact with salarians (whose own gender roles, atypical of most bi-gendered species, coloured the initial adoption of gender among asari) onwards, it has been generally accepted that female labels and pronouns, where a language does not have a natural neutral, as as fitting as any. Most notably the asari terms for parents (which in native languages are not attached to a concept of gender, denoting only which parent bore the child) are often translated into other languages as 'mother' (child bearing) and 'father' (fertilising), even when the father is asari, or a female of another species. Life Stages Asari experience three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: Maiden, Matron, and Matriarch. Although these are biologically-based, and asari experiencing them are inclined towards the typical behaviour associated with each stage, they are not universal nor inflexible: asari are regarded as commencing each stage according to their own assessment, rather than chronological age or physical indicators, and it is not unknown (or regarded as unhealthy or problematic in itself) for asari to behave atypically with regard to the life stage their level of maturity would indicate. The frequency and nature of melding is also a notable factor in determining the onset of life stages. *The Maiden stage begins at puberty, and is typified by curiosity, a desire to explore and discover new experiences, and a degree of restlessness. Maiden asari travel widely, partake freely in foreign customs and cultures, and are often given leave among older asari to make decisions on impulse (within reason). The age of adolescence is not strictly defined, although in most cultures it is typical for an asari to become a Maiden around the ages of 50-60. This is often signified by a coming-of-age ceremony of one kind or another, with the asari's eligibility determined on a case-by-case basis by her elders, usually the Matriarch supervising her academic education, in concert with her parent(s) and other local figures of authority. Although seen as a significant milestone in a young asari's life, this coming of age is not often a strict affair, and given a well-rounded education and supprtive family life to prepare her, can be considered a formality. On becoming a Maiden an asari may participate in government, but a range of personal behaviour, including sexual activity and consumption of legal intoxicants and narcotics, may commence earlier; these practices are generally seen as too individual to police by uniform law, and are regulated by peer groups and elders on a case by case basis depending on the individual's demonstrated level of maturity. Depending on her local culture, a new Maiden may not venture out into the galaxy right away - it is not at all uncommon for asari to begin their 'travels' in a leisurely fashion, remaining on their homeworld (although frequently living away from home in this period) and undertaking further education and vocational training, as well as expanding their social circles and experiences beyond those of childhood. Education is not abandoned during a Maiden's travels, but is typically unfocused, dabbling in subjects based on whimsy and passing interest - although since this 'dabbling' can last years, Maiden asari can develop surprisingly detailed knowledge in fields they consider 'hobbies'. *The Matron stage begins around age 350, or earlier if the asari melds frequently (even if these melds do not result in conception). Matrons are the primary community-builders of asari, feeling a desire for stability and continuity that leads them to settle permanently in one location (which may often be far from their birthplace) and raise children. In addition to child-rearing, Matrons in tribal times were the primary builders and farmers of settlements; consequently their bodies adapt (to a degree) for manual labour as well as the demands of nurturing infants. In modern times Matrons are the primary instigators of community-building, both social and economic, under the guidance of Matriarchs. Matrons also prepare themselves for their own eventual progression to Matriarch, focusing their goals in education to excel in the particular fields they intend to pursue to the highest levels. Some Matrons instinctively take leadership roles in community-building and advancement of their position, while others are content to follow the guidance of others; elements of the psychology of the Matron stage are still not well understood (the majority of scientific study focusing on Maidens and Matriarchs), but it seems there is an innate mechanism at work in balancing asari communities between those who lead and those who submit to the guidance of their more assertive peers, as well as their elders. It is unusual (although not unheard of) for Matrons to have only a single child - in modern times it is not uncommon for a Matron to form a family and have a child or children with several shorter-lives partners in succession. *The Matriarch stage begins around age 700, or earlier if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs take on the role of community elders, providing counsel and guidance to those in their community. The nature of the 'community' varies, from geographic to professional to academic, and Matriarchs are sought out by younger asari accordingly; although asari as a rule regard Matriarchs as wise in all matters, a Matriarch serving as village elder will not necessarily be consulted (beyond a preliminary courtesy) in a matter specifically relating to a field of study, nor a Matriarch in a scientific field be consulted in depth regarding affairs outside her field. The status of 'Matriarch' and reverence granted her is not generally assumed by an asari of a certain age on her own authority alone - rather, with variations depending on local culture, it is granted as a social accord between the Matriarch and her community. Matriarchs are strongly motivated to care for and nurture the younger asari within their sphere of influence, and thus rarely travel far from the home they have made during this life stage. Consequently Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari space. Melding and Reproduction Asari reproduce using a process known as melding (or, less commonly, 'the joining'), in which electrical impulses conducted through the skin are used to attune the asari's nervous system to that of her mate, possible by virtue of the asari's ability to consciously control nerve impulses to a very fine degree (also a defining factor in biotic ability). During a meld an asari's eyes darken to almost complete black; many employ mnemonic phrases drawn from tradition to focus their and their partner's thoughts, with "Embrace eternity" a well-known example. An asari can meld in this manner with any biological sapient being, regardless of species; the discovery that melding could be achieved with aliens had a profound effect of asari culture and species psychology. During a reproductive meld, the asari uses this connection to 'map' her partner's genes, which forms the basis for a randomisation of one set of the asari's genes, passed on to the offspring along with the mother's unaltered genes. No genetic material is actually transferred from 'father' to child, and the offspring is always 100% genetically asari. However there are persistent anecdotal claims that, consciously or unconsciously, specific traits of the father are formed in the reorganisation of the altered set of genes, which then manifest in the daughter. These claims have not been conclusively scientifically verified, and where a father is present during his or her daughter's childhood the influence of nurture rather than nature is seen as contributing heavily to this perception; however there is little effort among most asari cultures to vehemently discourage the belief. Conception via melding is a voluntary act on the asari's part; it is rare, but possible, however, for an asari (particularly if inexperienced) to be so affected by the experience of melding with a potential partner that she may initiate conception even if that was not her wish prior to the meld. Contraceptive products exist, generally in the form of drugs that introduce a minor fluctuation into the electroneural process of 'scanning' a mate's genetic code, causing the scan to fail and thus prevent conception without affecting the meld in any other manner noticeable to the participants. Similar products exist for non-asari to prevent asari from conceiving with them, however since it is the asari who performs the 'scan', a more widespread variation in the behaviour of the nervous system must be induced to cause it to fail. Although side-effects are rare, certain existing conditions can be exacerbated or complicated by this form of contraceptive for non-asari partners, and consequently they are widely provided only following a consultation with a physician. As well as conception, the melding ability can create varying degrees of mental synergy between the asari and her partner, offering the possibility of sharing memories, thoughts, and feelings. Between lovers engaging in deep melding without self-imposed boundaries this is sometimes known as the 'true union', and can be endowed with mystical significance. Asari can also meld on a more superficial level, sharing thoughts across the bond without completely merging; the significance of this act varies depending on culture. Asari education frequently (though not invariably) includes the study of melding, and sometimes practical development of its techniques; in liberal asari cultures it is not uncommon for adolescent asari to experiment with melding (having received preparatory education) with one another in the same manner as physical sexuality. Although closely associated with sexuality, melding is generally not regarded as a sexual act in itself; asari are capable of a wide variety of purely physical sexual pursuits, and it is commonly recognised that a meld can be undertaken with no inherently sexual motive or overtones. Some asari cultures discourage 'casual' melding however, feeling that the level of intimacy, sexual or not, demands a more conservative approach. It is possible for asari to meld simply to transfer thoughts or information; depending on the level of experience and training, this limiting of the ability to a specific area of focus can be extremely taxing, and most asari do not do so as a matter of habit. Some asari develop their melding abilities to offset this, becoming proficient in guided melding for the purposes of pleasure, or in the case of some Matriarchs and mentors to guide the education and/or meditative techniques of their acolytes. A field of psychological medicine, meld therapy, exists wherein practitioners use melding as an analytical tool, and in rare severe cases may even undertake direct manipulation of a consenting patient's psyche. Meld therapy is among the most difficult applications of melding ability, and despite the benefits offered is rarely pursued while other options remain open; in mental terms it is seen as equally drastic, and potentially hazardous, as invasive surgery. A significant number of asari, particularly from more meld-conservative cultures, regard the use of melding in psychological treatment as inappropriate, although this is usually seen as a personal/cultural choice, not a basis for stigmatising the practice. While the decision to have a child (or, in rare cases, accidental conception, if the child is born and raised) is generally the mark of a Maiden's transition to Matronhood, asari are biologically fertile during the Maiden stage, and fertility extends well into the subsequent Matriarch stage as well. Psychology When they encounter a new species or situation, the asari are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. They’re unfazed that some of their investments or decisions might not pay off for decades or centuries. Matriarchs can seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. In interstellar relations, this long view manifests in the unspoken policy of centrism. The asari instinctively seek to maintain stable balances of economic, political, and military power. Traditionally, asari spread their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. They invite new species of advanced development to join the galactic community, knowing that their ideals and beliefs will inevitably influence the existing culture. The asari tend toward communal, consensus attitudes among themselves, too: for example, they prefer to live in shared spaces aboard starships even if alternatives are available. Ranla Tarovex, a speaker on interspecies relations, described the asari sense of territoriality as “based not on exclusive ownership, but inclusion of others within our sphere”. This naturally affects the experience of living with a partner, especially if the partner is non-asari, and accustomed to a different way of doing things. Culture Asari cultures are diverse, expressing a curious mix of highly fluid adaptability with the persistence of age-old customs and traditions. The asari propensity for travel in their maiden phase, combined with the tendency to mix with unfamiliar customs and practices without fear or hostility, allowed cultures to spread widely from their places of origin, and take hold in 'foreign' locations, even when travel across Thessia still relied on sail power. At the same time, asari longevity, and particularly the reverence in which matriarchs are held, enshrined traditional values and customs, preserving native cultures in spite of the constant influx of alternatives. This dichotomy continues to the present, with many asari embracing elements of alien custom and ritual, and developing their own cultures on offworld colonies and settlements, while still preserving a core of Thessian-derived traditions. In general terms, asari culture is permissive, and given to extensive dialogue and exploration of alternatives as a means of tackling issues as they arise. Standardisation is not the norm, compared to other unified spacefaring civilisations - the asari tendency toward discussion leading to consensus allows unfamiliar groups to cooperate by establishing specific common ground as and when needed, rather than relying on pre-existing standardised practices. Asari are typically a sensual people, and have few taboos regarding sexuality. Nudity in certain appropriate public situations - beach swimming, for instance - is generally not frowned upon, public displays of physical affection (within reason) are generally commonplace, artwork and performance depicting sexuality is for the most part accepted as readily as any other, and prostitution is a legal and regulated business, in most areas not subject to any particular stigma. However, asari are not notably more inclined towards sexual activity or exhibitionistic behaviour than other species - while many aliens, particularly those aware of asari more through media than personal familiarity, perceive asari to be promiscuous, this has more to do with their willingness to express their sexuality (and in part, the ease with which travelling maidens can find casual work as exotic dancers). One notable exception to the general lack of taboos is reproduction with other asari, which in modern times is widely socially rejected. Asari choosing to form marriage-type bonds with other asari are often heavily stigmatised, akin to marrying within one's own family group, and the children of these bonds are regarded at best with condescending pity, at worst scorned as "purebloods", a highly offensive term (some such asari seek to 'reclaim' the term pureblood, regarding more polite euphemisms to be just as damning by implication). For the most part this prejudice extends only to reproduction; it is generally seen as normal for asari adolescents to explore their sexuality with one another, and casual sexuality between adult asari, or in some cases sexual activity within relationships that would otherwise be considered friendships, are not significantly frowned upon. It is a common view, however, that sexuality among asari adolescents is a 'childish' practice that, while healthy in itself, will eventually be grown out of; where casual liaisons exist between adult asari, even when accepted they are frequently tacitly dismissed as a harmless indulgence. The asari connection to the ocean is cultural, and also biological - compared to the norm for most land-dwelling species, proto-asari left the water quite late in their evolutionary run, so in a way they're still all water-dwellers at heart. Asari Language Citadel Scare: a film genre arising from the discovery of the Citadel. Gemfal: Decorative markings. Halspree: A plant, with cultural significance. Rings of Alune: An artifact. Song Of The Journey: Funerary tradition. Viseka's Gift: A plant, with cultural significance. Education Asari schools and colleges are as varied in their methods as other aspects of asari civilisation, but certain basics are widespread. Matriarchs typically oversee education, both as heads of schools and as attached advisors, however a large number of Matrons become teachers under their guidance. It is also not an uncommon practice for older students, under supervision, to participate in the tuition of younger asari; it is felt this lends a greater appreciation of the value of education, and increases receptiveness to further academic pursuits. Some asari cultures draw varying degrees of distinction between school and college education; others do not, and in several cases asari universities, regarded galactically as tertiary education and offering places to non-asari students as such, are in fact part of unified all-ages educational institutions. It is felt by many, though, that the transition from one level of schooling to another serves a valuable purpose in introducing a young asari to the experience of entering and embracing a new and unfamiliar environment and social group, in preparation for the onset of their Maiden stage wanderlust. Many respected asari scientists have used their long life spans to become leading experts in their fields. Asari scholars often gain perspective on how cultural shifts affect society, grasping the larger contextual forces behind new proposals and using this to springboard into hypotheses years ahead of their time. At an asari institution, an average degree can be up to ten years for asari (or krogan, as has happened before), a year and a half for salarians, and five years otherwise. One must have the prerequisite qualifications through prior education first - generally speaking, asari have reached adulthood by the time that’s been achieved - but otherwise age isn’t really a factor. Religion The dominant asari religious belief in the current era is siari (literally "all is one"), a pantheistic faith based on the belief that the universe is a consciousness, of which individual beings are aspects, which return to the greater whole upon death. These core beliefs are expressed through a wide range of individual practices; although community congregations and siarist matriarchs are known, there is no formal 'church' or specific doctrine of rituals or observances. Siarism became popular following asari contact with other species, and the discovery that inter-species melding (and thus reproduction) was possible. Before the rise of siarism a diverse range of religious beliefs were practised, generally in harmony with one another - many continue to modern times as individual expressions of siari, although there are niche sects that continue pre-siarist traditions unaltered. The most widespread faith was that of the goddess Athame, a monotheistic religion worshipping the Goddess, who was commonly represented as cycling through three general aspects: maiden, matron, and matriarch. Although no longer a widespread religious belief, the faith of Athame retains a prominent place in asari culture - shrines and temples to Athame are among the Republics' most treasured cultural landmarks, and many asari not identifying with Athamist practices continue to invoke 'the Goddess' in casual speech, as a non-specific prayer or exclamation. Rituals and celebrations derived from the worship of Athame often persist, among the most notable being Janiris, a springtime fertility ritual inspired by Janiri, one of Athame's two guides, who is said to have instructed early asari in agriculture, including the seasons. Janiris is celebrated by creating wreaths of flowers which are given to friends and loved ones, and has spread as a secular holiday beyond the asari to other cultures they have come into contact with. Pre-Athame Deities As siari would later do, many pre-existing religious practices and deity figures became incorporated into the worship of Athame, as individual aspects or reflections of the Goddess. *Ajrakila: A goddess associated with huntresses, who played a crucial role in the Third Pantheon’s tribal cycle of Serrice, in which she volunteered to tame the Song, a force created by the goddesses collectively to protect the asari people from harm. Although the worship of the Third Pantheon is largely a thing of the past, its mythology remains widely known in contemporary asari culture. During the rise of Athame worship, Ajrakila was associated with the aspect Athame Rala. *Eshil: Goddess of chaos, regarded as malevolent and unrepentant. *Jina Mas: Goddess of secrets and mischief, loosely identified with Athame Tylani (the aspect representing humour and forgiveness), and a common figure in asari fairy tales. Although generally acknowledged as a shape-shifter, she is commonly represented as a child, or a hybrid of asari and talxu, a domesticated species widely favoured as companions. *Kralla: A demonic figure said to delight in thwarting carefully laid plans at the last moment, tipping apparent success toward utter disaster. Legend says she only targets those whose plans are long in the making, an obvious warning against hubris for a race whose plans tend to stretch over centuries. *Kurinth: Goddess of war and hunting. A planet in Thessia's home system is named for her. The planet is particularly bright in Thessia’s morning and evening skies, enough to cast noticeable shadows when the planets' orbital paths bring them into proximity. Understandably, warriors and hunters operating at night were grateful for Kurinth’s blessing. *Nereana: A major figure in the folklore of the Kendra Ocean region, where she was worshipped as the goddess of the sky. *Piares: An ancient goddess of death. She was not seen as a malefic figure, but a helpful one, who guided spirits on their final journey. From her home in the stars, she could grant an asari who’d lost a lover the ability to restore them to life in another body. *Tevura: The goddess of love, sex, travel, and law - spheres of influence whose overlap initially baffled human xenoanthropologists. Asari reproductive instincts are strongly exogamous, and before alien contact, their instincts sent asari roaming outside of their kinship groups to avoid mating with relatives. The journeys necessitated a system of rules governing guests, fugitives, and alliances - all watched over by Tevura. *Vylius: A trickster figure that seduced asari maidens, who then gave birth to hideously deformed offspring. In the tales, Vylius is always caught and punished, but the stories serve as warnings to young asari not to initiate a bond with someone they can’t trust. Vylius is often represented as a crafty animal called a manual. Mythology and Folklore Although no more inclined to superstition than any other sapient being, asari commonly treasure their cultural heritage and mythologies. Folkloric tales and figures are widely known, and often woven into modern use as metaphor with a frequency that can seem archaic to more conventionally 'modern' observers. Legends and beliefs include: *Auora's Journey *The Malari Canon *Rivergirls *Viseka and Janama Government See Asari Republics. The majority of asari settlements, including all those within the Republics, govern themselves under a system of true and total democracy, in which every adult citizen is equally entitled to participate in political debates and the formulation of policy; this system is often referred to as 'e-democracy' due to the massive use of communications infrastructure necessary to make it practical. Matriarchs are not technically invested with any political authority beyond that of any citizen, but in practice their contributions to debates are enormously influential. During the Reaper War the e-democracy infrastructure was among the first targets during invasions of Republican worlds, throwing decision-making into chaos; the rebuilding of these networks was highly prioritised once the Reaper threat had passed, and direct democracy has now been restored to the majority of worlds. Non-asari who become naturalised citizens of a Republic are treated equally with asari, and guidance programmes often exist to acclimatise non-asari to participation in e-democratic decision-making. Prior to the establishment of the electronic infrastructure necessary for e-democracy, the powers of government were typically invested in a variety of councils of matriarchs and other influential figures, endorsed by the populations they represented. A common term for these was Senate, and "for Senate and People" is still used by some asari as a colloquialism, equivalent to the human "for King and Country". Although the origins of the total democratic model, as a theory, are obscure, in many Republics the idea was regarded as desirable well before technology permitted it, with Senates and the like being seen as the best possible alternative given existing limitations. A number of references and descriptions of democratic theory exist in early folklore and surviving writings. The legend of Shastessia and Medokos concerns a pair of semi-mythological twins (for whom a pair of planets in the Nimbus Cluster's Mesana system were named) who ruled neighbouring city-states, and had a lifelong dialog regarding the best form of government - Shastessia advocating democracy, while Medokos preferred a more authoritarian structure. Medokos's decision to share her political authority with her city's land-owners (taken after Shastessia died before seeing her dream of democracy realised) is regarded as a significant step - whether it has some basis in historical fact, or is a legend only - towards the modern asari democratic model. A later milestone was the treatise written by Paphos regarding the reluctance of democracies to go to war, which formed a key tenet of asari political theory and led to Thessia's 'golden age'. Laws vary from locale to locale, as do the mechanisms for enforcement and judicial process, however a high degree of flexibility in interpreting the law is generally permitted to those passing judgement. Outright prohibitions are rare, with social and familial groups responsible for policing themselves to a considerable extent; where these mechanisms falter, local matriarchs generally seek to address individual situations rather than enforce practices on entire communities. Justicars Seemingly at odds with the generally liberal Republican approach to law are the justicars, an order of elite warriors sworn to uphold the ancient Justicar Code. Justicars are never recruited or selected; when an asari is so affected by injustice that she cannot be satisfied by any conventional legal redress, she may seek entry to the Justicar Order, whereupon she undertakes long and gruelling training (it is accepted that not all trainees will survive), and forsakes all family, children, property, and any other connection to anything but the Code, which she must learn by heart. Justicars travel with only their weapons and armour (which are of the finest quality, despite frequently being constructed in archaic styles to embody the long history of the Order), and in the course of pursuing criminals assigned to them (those the conventional justice system regards as too inherently destructive to prosecute by any other means) are duty bound to enforce the Code at all times, punishing the guilty and protecting the innocent wherever they become aware of an injustice. In their single-minded adherence to the Code justicars are capable of ruthless methods that would give even a seasoned huntress pause; however they also will not hesitate to lay down their life in protecting an innocent, no matter how inconsequential the circumstances may seem on a grand scale. The Justicar Code is composed of over five thousand sutras, which define the just course of action for any situation a justicar may find herself in. Although justicars do not believe in variable interpretations of the Code, the Code itself gives certain avenues for a justicar to tailor her actions in response to circumstances; despite popular myth, justicars are not required to simply execute every law-breaker they become aware of. Even so, justicars are aware that their absolutist methods have the potential to inflict disproportionate harm on relatively minor offenders, and they take care not to investigate beyond the narrowly-defined parameters of their cases, enforcing the Code on those within their view but deliberately avoiding exposure to unnecessary provocations. The Code is a publically available document, and within the Asari Republics the Justicar Order is legally empowered to act in accordance with the Code by the democratically expressed will of the population. Most asari raised in Republican cultures view justicars in a quasi-mystical fashion and consider them nigh-infallible, or at the very least so unswervingly dedicated to their cause as to merit the carte blanche faith they are shown. Although any act of injustice falling within a justicar's notice demands action, regardless of the perpetrator or potential repercussions, the Order is primarily intended to address injustices committed by asari, and justicars rarely leave asari space except in direct pursuit of asari criminals they have been assigned to kill or capture. The Justicar Order was all but annihilated during the Reaper War, as its members deliberately sought the fiercest areas of conflict to engage in; although the death toll among justicars was extreme, their actions were frequently decisive. The few who (somewhat miraculously) survived are now serving as the elders of the Order, overseeing the training and initiation of a new generation of justicars. Although their devastating losses leave only a handful on active duty to cover the entire Republics region, the Order has reaffirmed its unwillingness to deviate from the dictates of the Code in any way, and no lessened requirements for entry or training for expediency's sake are being entertained. Military The asari military most closely resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with modern weapons and equipment; no formal hierarchy of leadership, or standardisation of practices, exists in any concrete form. Although any asari is capable of undertaking military training and serving as a soldier given the need, 'true' warriors - known as huntresses - are often regarded as pursuing an innate aptitude and calling. Asari choose to undertake huntress training from a young age; under the supervision of Matriarchs, often former huntresses themselves, these trainees are educated extensively over a period of 20 or 30 years in a wide range of martial arts, military practices, tactics and strategy, often with the training specifically tailored to each individual, within the general framework of each community's particular traditions. The majority of asari are eligible for consideration for training if they so choose, however a certain level of innate biotic potential is expected; asari on the weaker end of the species' biotic spectrum are generally not accepted as huntresses, no matter how far intensive training may augment such ability as they possess, although many communities may accept these applicants where they arise into support roles. Huntress typically fight alone or in pairs, and their preferred tactics reflect this, but they are trained for cooperation when the need arises; this training, along with the innate asari aptitude for efficient consensus, allows them to undertake large military operations involving multiple units without unduly long periods of preparation. This, along with the ability of e-democracies to function effectively, is often cited as among the most 'alien' qualities of asari when seen from other species' points of view. Each community trains and outfits its own units, known as Guards and cadres, as well as a variety of other names. Huntresses travel widely, however, and units frequently share members among one another - thus a huntress from a small community, whose native forces number only a handful equipped with smallarms, may serve aboard a dreadnought operated by a major city, and huntresses originating in secure areas of the Republics may spend the majority of their military careers away from home. The Republican Navy consists of vessels originating from dozens of major Republics, including representatives of many more among their crews; like ground units they cooperate and coordinate their operations as needed, and overall function as effectively as other species' more centralised navies. Huntress Matriarchs often serve aboard capital vessels, in order for their guidance to be immediately accessible to fleets which may operate far from home. The most experienced and elite huntresses are known as commandos. While still young enough to be considered Maidens, commandos possess a century or more of active combat experience, and undertake rigorous training in every aspect of military life, both practical and academic. Commandos typically operate in small groups, or serve as leaders to huntresses in situations where larger units are needed; they are also often warship commanders and senior officers (although depending on their orignating Republic a clear chain of command, or the term 'officer', may or may not be in evidence), and form the personal bodyguards of Matriarchs. While few in number - the Republican military is among the smallest in galactic history, relative to the size of the population it protects - huntresses' elite training and equipment and mastery of guerilla tactics make them formidable opponents, historically proven capable of demolishing conventional aggressors through demoralising precision strikes and sowing disruption throughout hostile operations. However faced with an enemy willing and able to endure heavy losses without faltering, huntresses are ill-equipped to mount an immovable defence against direct attack. The Reapers, consisting entirely of heavy offensive units with no supply lines and simultaneously attacking the Republics' allies who may otherwise have been able to provide conventional forces to bolster defences, inflicted a series of overwhelming defeats in spite of significant early losses sustained to huntress hit-and-run attacks. In light of the severity of the asari defeat there has been significant debate in the Republics regarding huntress doctrine, however the general consensus thus far is to leave rebuilding, and any restructuring, in the hands of huntress Matriarchs operating in their traditional manner, rather than attempt a broader overhaul of Republican military practices. Mercenaries and Foreign Service Although huntresses are full-time professionals they are not bound to their service for a fixed term, and may take extended periods of leave if their talents are not directly required. During these times it is not uncommon for them to take employment as mercenaries, alone or as part of groups (which they may come to lead in time). It is up to each asari community to determine what 'extra-curricular' activities it is appropriate for its huntresses to partake in; often mercenary work, conducted legally beyond the boundaries of Republican space, is regarded as a suitable way for asari to keep their skills honed by direct battle experience while their home nations are at peace, although there are limits to this tolerance. It is also not unknown for asari who have not undergone huntress training to take up varying degrees of private military work during their Maiden travels, for various motives. The Eclipse corporation is the most well-known asari-derived mercenary group, founded by Jona Sederis, a commando, and employing commandos and huntresses (both retired/dismissed, and on leave from their regular service) in addition to privately-trained asari at various levels. It is also common - and frequently part of active service, rather than personal activity taken while on leave - for huntresses to serve with allied military forces, both ground and navy. The Turian Hierarchy in particular has a long tradition of conducting exchange programmes with the Republics, and there are long-established courses of tuition to prepare a huntress to the defined command structure and procedures of Hierarchy service. SImilarly, given the Hierarchy tradition of universal service, it is common for asari with turian fathers to complete training and a term of service in the regular turian fashion; many take civil service rather than military paths, but it is not unknown for huntresses to train first with the Hierarchy and then transfer to Republican training. The Salarian Union, with its more covert-operations-based military, does not traditionally accept asari recruits on such a wide basis, but it is not uncommon for commandos to have served with salarian units. The Republics maintain open policies on similar exchanges with other friendly nations; once contact has been established long enough for asari to start being born in significant numbers to parents from a species, it is usual for some of them to find some avenue of service to their paternal nations. Food and Drink Virtually all flora and fauna on Thessia, and thus native food and drink products, contain the trace eezo ubiquitous to the planet. These traces do not confer any benefits or abilities to non-biotics, and visitors to the planet are advised to stick to zero-eezo fare, typically offered at hotels and tourist establishments. Asari living elsewhere do not suffer any ill effects for the lack of Thessian eezo traces in their diet, except during pregnancy, when supplements must be taken to ensure the proper proportion of eezo is passed on to the developing baby in utero. The asari sense of taste is broadly similar (if varying in specifics) to that of most other levo species; alien dishes are often enjoyed by asari, in their natural form or incorporated into fusion cuisine. Similarly, asari cuisine is highly regarded among non-asari, at least within Citadel space; many asari chefs consider it a mark of proficiency in their craft to tailor dishes to other species' palettes while retaining the essential experience of the original dish. Asari are as vulnerable to the effects of dextro contamination as most levo species, but with many quarians (mainly prior to the exodus from Rannoch) and turians having been included in asari families, asari food culture is among the best at minimising the chances of cross-contamination. Dextro foods are commonly prepared and served at major restaurants and tourists spots in asari territories, and many companies and guilds supply products and tuition for asari cooking for dextro family members, and vice versa. Native asari food and drink includes: *Kaffe, a non-alcoholic beverage analogous to coffee. *Ke'ah, a style of dough with several varieties, similar to pasta. *Uloth, the asari equivalent of cheese *Yefal leaves Technology and Industry Asari technology is known for long life and upgrade capability - in contrast to salarians, who typically produce new designs to take advantage of cutting-edge technological development, asari focus on optimising potential for new developments to be integrated into existing hardware, and employing long-lasting (or renewable) materials. Although this imposes additional demands on designers and manufacturers, it permits end users to retain a high level of working experience with hardware, rather than starting fresh each time a new innovation is produced. To asari, accustomed to patience (and reluctant to discard technology as 'obsolete' frequently over the course of their long lives), this is regarded as an acceptable trade-off. Asari-made consumer goods have a high-end reputation - with prices to match, although they are generally considered reliable and long-lasting enough to be fair value. Asari industries often incorporate a strong vein of traditional craft and artisanry; a degree of personal attention from artisans is not uncommon even in consumer goods, and automated production is generally accepted as a replacement for hand-made goods only when standards are quite high. Asari biotic technologies, especially non-military applications, are regarded as the best in the galaxy. In all areas of technology, customisation potential to suit the specific needs of the end user is considered a vital feature. In many Republics, the line between public and private industry is blurred. Much of what would be considered 'public service' business is operated essentially on a private basis with little additional formal regulation, but with the guidance of community matriarchs so readily accepted, reliable service to the needs of the community is maintained. Where no social pressure to public service is present, however, asari are as capable of pursuing profit as anyone else. See also: *Artarva Project: a communications infrastructure venture during the post-war recovery. *Auora Type Seven: a model of high-performance motorcycle. *Dancing Bird: an historic long-range sailing ship. *Dawn Sprite: a type of recreational light aircraft. *Fleet Orison Class Shuttle: a post-war heavy shuttle design. *Irati (VI): a public information and tourist assistance VI employed on Illium. *Memorial Sphere: a crafted artefact of great cultural value. *Songblade: a traditional pre-firearms weapon. *Tactical Micro-drones: a battlefield sensor system. *TAKIA Mech: an asari-designed security and law enforcement mech. Sports Asari sports are well-known in the galaxy at large, due to the reach of asari media. For those acquainted with the asari only by their reputation for diplomacy and harmonious coexistence, the fervour some asari display for their home teams - and heated rivalries between them - can be surprising, although for the most part any hostility towards opponents is confined to the sporting field only, and regarded as a (generally) harmless expression of competitive spirit. Given the asari predilection for mixing and mating with aliens, most of their competitions accept non-asari participants, although in many cases biotic ability is a prerequisite; various systems of handicaps allow for fair competition between species. The cultural (and lingering biological) affinity for water among asari has produced a heavy bias towards aquatic sports, although it is far from exclusive. *The Biotic Games are a major event featuring a number of biotic sports and disciplines. The Games are traditionally held once per Thessian century; although open to non-asari biotics, this timetable means athletes from most other species will only ever be able to compete in a single Games. Organisers have acknowledged the disparity, but maintain that the traditions of the Games should not be altered. *Pildavi is a widely-enjoyed sport, with a long history in asari cultures. The game is played between two teams using biotics to control the ball - in human terms, roughly a kind of biotic hockey. In Republican space the Asari Pildavi Union is the premier championship, supported by various planetary and regional leagues. Asari settlement in the Terminus systems brought the game there, resulting in the creation of the Independent Pildavi Championship, known for a higher percentage of non-asari biotic players, and (in the eyes of APU followers) a reputation for promoting spectacle over substance. *Skyball is regarded as one of the quintessential asari sports, and is also notable for being almost entirely amateur, with its leagues and championships being predominantly social affairs with few professional players or teams. *Springball is a popular school and college/university sport, but one that has never caught on as a professional competition, or enjoyed a substantial following beyond asari themselves. *The Tour Epira is a long-distance single-crew catamaran race, one of the most hotly-contested sailing races in the Republics. Entrants of any species are permitted, as are various boat designs (providing they comply with standards laid down by the organising Harbour Song Yacht Club), but asari entrants routinely dominate. *Waveball is a popular water sport, traditionally played on beaches, although sealed pools with artificial wave generators are also used in non-coastal areas. The sport has something of a chequered reputation - in many asari cultures swimming nude is not frowned upon, and waveball traditionally follows suit; while most asari do not consider this noteworthy, waveball matches are often rebroadcast by non-asari networks with an emphasis on titillation and voyeurism, impairing efforts by its asari followers to have it seen as a reputable sporting contest. *Zeroball is a sport notable for its two major competitions which employ wildly different rule sets. The asari native Republican League is a non-contact form of the game, emphasising grace, timing, and precision; the Tuchanka Zeroball Challenge off-shoot, by contrast, prioritises physical contact as much as possible. Asari athletes are also known for participating in non-asari sports (given their lifespan, it is far from uncommon for asari athletes to train to top proficiency in a number of different sports during their lives) and various offworld sports and games frequently gain a following among asari. In 2186 Amara Rusto became the first asari tennis player to win a Grand Slam tournament, at that year's UNAS Open. Category:Species